


A Slave's Fear

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Gladiator AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Fear, Gladiators, Hurt No Comfort, Protectiveness, Sharing a Bed, Slavery, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker is terrified of sleeping next to Bloodshed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slave's Fear

Thornstriker found herself terrified as she got ready for bed. Primus, her hands were shaking like mad and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't do anything to stop them. She wanted to convince herself that she would be all right. That her master wasn't going to hurt her.

But she had only been living with him for about a month now. Ever since he had won her in the tournament, she had been living in this huge house that belonged to Bloodshed's father, Bombrush. Bombrush was a high ranking senator where as Bloodshed was a well-known gladiator who had plenty of victories under his belt... And apparently, it had been discovered by more and more people that Bloodshed now had his own slave. Her.

When she had first been brought here, she had been given her own room. And despite being a slave, she wasn't really treated like one. She did not have to cook or clean the house nor did she have to tend to her master in any way. For the most part, he left her alone unless he asked her if she wanted him to get her anything. His friend Nebula, who seemed to come over a lot, talked to her the most and had told her that they didn't really have an interest in a slave in the first place; Bloodshed only got her because he didn't want to see her suffer at the hands of someone else.

She had no idea how much of that was true or not, but... Bloodshed had never given her much of a reason to distrust him. Never once did he put his hands on her in an abusive way. He had only hugged her once and that was to calm her down when he had first brought her here. He gave her plenty of space and freedom within the house. Though she was never allowed to leave it, the only reason being given to her was that her master didn't want people to see her.

But people eventually found out she lived there. So Bloodshed took away her room and was now having her sleep in the same bed as him. He said it was because he didn't want people finding out he didn't see her as a slave.

Thornstriker didn't believe him.

Now she was mentally preparing herself for the worst tonight. She prayed that whatever he wanted to do, it would be quick and be as painless as possible. If she didn't struggle, it would be over in a flash. She would be able to wake up the next day and pretend it was just a horrible nightmare.

Bloodshed was already sitting on the bed, looking over some tablets as she took her time. He never said anything to her as she slowly dressed herself, only glancing at her on occasion. Was he studying over her? Seeing if she would resist? If she remained docile enough, maybe he would take pity on her and make it as painless as he could...

She finally dressed in her nightgown and knew she couldn't stall any longer. With heavy legs, she slowly moved over to the bed, keeping her eyes locked on her feet.

"Are you tired?" he asked. 

She didn't give a verbal and instead just nodded.

He placed down the tablets and blew out the candle in the room. It caught her off guard a bit and made her look up, her eyes widening when she saw he had pulled back the covers for her. He noticed this and titled his head.

"What's wrong?" 

Did he not have any intention of doing anything tonight? But... When a man and a woman shared a bed, it was because they were going to...

"Thornstriker?"

Maybe he just wasn't in the mood tonight. And the last thing she wanted was to make him think she wanted to do it, so she decided to not say anything. Maybe the longer she kept silent, the longer it would be until he finally lost his patience and decided to take her.

She quickly crawled into bed and wrapped the blankets tightly around her, cocooning herself and creating a soft barrier to protect herself from her master. But he didn't seem to notice over even care, moving to lie down on the bed next to her. It shocked her even more when he simply pulled the covers over himself and turned over onto his side, his back to her. 

"Good night, Thornstriker."

"... G-Good night."

Did he really have no intention of sleeping with her? Yes, he had said that when he first brought her here, but... But they were sharing a bed. She was his slave. He could do whatever he wanted to her and no one could do anything to stop him! She was merely his property... So why wasn't he just using her as he pleased. 

She hugged herself tightly. Was Nebula telling the truth? Did he really not want her to suffer? Did he... really just want to take care of her?

It made her head hurt. She didn't want to think about it anymore. She was tired and just wanted forget about everything. She could ask herself meaningless questions tomorrow.

For now, she just wanted to sleep.


End file.
